


The Hex

by AnotherTerribleDay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: After that I ignore everything, Alternate Reality, Billy and Tommy deserve better qwq, Cerebro, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Crossover, Episode: s01e05 On a Very Special Episode..., Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Execute the plan, Expect the plan to go of the rails, F/M, False Identity, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hayward is a jerk, It's Wanda's Rewind thing, Make the plan, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Protective Peter Maximoff, Sort of? - Freeform, Telepathy, Telepathy Blocking, The helmet, Throw away the plan, Time Loop, cause, why is this a tag lol, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Peter's in Westview.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Billy Maximoff & Tommy Maximoff, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Maximoff & Jean Grey, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Vision & Peter Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 129
Kudos: 380





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Jean has the most powerful mind Charles has ever seen. Why shouldn't this happen?

Jean had a nightmare. Not an uncommon occurrence, but this one… this one was bad. The shaking in the house was worse than usual. As Charles Xavier made his way to Jean’s room, he told the children to go to bed. The nightmares still happened after Apocalypse, but none were as bad. This one seems to be worse than that one.

When he got there, he read her mind. He saw a sitcom. But, it wasn’t what it seemed. And Peter… What was he doing here? He was in his room… 

Right? 

Charles went to wake her up, still a little shaken from seeing Jean’s dream.

She woke up, frightened. “Peter! He’s- he’s- he’s going to end up in the Hex… No- Peter… Billy! Tommy-”

“The Hex? Jean, you’re not making sense…” Charles said, confused. 

“The Hex... Wanda… Peter’s gone…” Jean seems exhausted, and she’s crying. Full on ugly sobs. Is she mourning Peter? Charles doesn’t want to go in her head again, but he doesn’t know how to calm her down. She’s hysterical. 

“Jean, your fine, Peter’s in his room, we’re fine.” Charles says, confused. 

Jean looks straight at Charles, “Check again.” Charles tells Hank to check. He doesn’t think she should be alone. She’s clearly scared and confused. What the heck is a Hex? 

Hank runs out the room, going as quickly as he can to Peter’s room. 

“Jean, Peter is fine, I’m sure he’ll be in his room, doing something.”

“No, he’s not. He’s in the Hex! We have to get him out, Wanda…”

“Look, he’ll be fine. We all know Peter isn’t going to give up, he’s not going to be beat by anything.”

“But he’s trapped. He can’t get out-” Jean curls onto her side, and continues to cry. 

“We’ll get him out, I promise.” 

Hank comes into the room with Peter. Or rather, Peter comes into the room with Hank. 

Peter waves, and says, “Look, Jean, I’m fine. See? I am here.” Then he sees the tear tracks on her face, and how much she’s crying. “Wow, I didn't know you cared so much!”

“It’s going to happen soon! You’re going to be stuck in the Hex-”

Then Peter’s eyes glaze over, and he starts to vibrate. It doesn’t look intentional. 

And Jean started screaming. 

  
“This was how it started! No! Peter!” 

And the next thing they know, he’s gone. No wind like there is when he runs. 

He's just… gone.

Looks like Jean had a reason to worry.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has entered the Hex. What will Vision think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~!

The last thing Peter remembers is Jean being worried over him because of a nightmare she had. He remembered running there and trying to show her he’s still here, and wasn’t planning on leaving, but he couldn’t get anything after that. And now he’s...

Where is he?

Some kind of perfect yard? Seriously, all the blades of grass are the same length. That’s creepy. 

That’s what it looks like. If only Jean could’ve focused enough to give him some details on her nightmare. He knows why she couldn’t, but still. Some information would be great.

Because he doesn’t know where he is, what he needs to do, or how to get out.

He would really like to know those things.

Someone really should name Jean the new Oracle for the school. She  _ knew _ he was going to end up here somehow. Maybe she can find him a way out? Maybe the Professor can form a psychic link? Figure out how to get him away from here?

He was about to make a plan on how to get the Professor’s attention, but his thoughts were being covered up by a single thought. A thought that  _ was not _ his. It felt like someone was trying to control him. But he wouldn’t-

_ I’m going to see my twin sister, Wanda. _

Peter-  _ No. _

Pietro walks toward the door, a smile on his face.

_ I’m so happy! I haven’t seen her in such a long time! _

Pietro knocks on the door, and it feels… wrong. He just can’t place  _ why _ . Such a strange sensation.

When Wanda doesn’t answer for a few seconds, Pietro knocks again. 

_ It’s stange, typically Wanda is always so punctual.  _

She must not have heard him knock?

Pietro knocked again, louder this time. She’ll come to the door this time. 

Pietro heard footsteps from the other side of the door this time.

_ She’s coming.  _

Why does that sound so menacing in his head? Like that’s  _ not _ a good thing?

_ She’s my sister, I’m happy to see her! _

But he has no memory of her-

_ She’s my sister, I’m happy to see her! _

Wanda answers the door. She looks… sad. 

_ That’s not good. He has to fix it. _

“Long lost bro get to squeeze his stinkin’ sister to death or what?” He asks. The words feel prompted, like they aren’t his own _ why _ ?  _ Why does it feel so wrong? _

_ It shouldn’t feel wrong, this is my life.  _

This is his life. This is his life. 

He’s hugging Wanda, but it doesn’t feel like he’s hugging his sister. It just feels so  _ wrong _ , and it shouldn’t.

They release from the hug, and Pietro notices Wanda’s husband looking at him. Pietro walks over, but it still feels  _ wrong, _ he should be running,  _ why does this feel so wrong _ ?

“Hello there.” The husband says. 

_ That’s Vision, don’t you remember? _

Yes, that’s Wanda’s husband Vision, he’s like a robot or something. 

Vision’s looking at him strangely. Did he do something wrong? 

_ No, Wanda said he just doesn’t take well to new things. _

Ah, yes. That’s it. He’ll just need to get to know him, then!

“Hi!” Pietro says cheerfully. 

Vision looks thoughtful. He held out his hand, most likely for a handshake. But, Pietro has to high five it, like some kind of idiot, why-?

It doesn’t feel right. 

_ But it does feel right. _

Yes, it feels right. Wanda is his twin sister, Vision his brother in law. He has twin nephews he was told about when he was told about Vision. 

But then Wanda goes to the kitchen, saying something about making a family dinner for his arrival, leaving him to keep wondering about Vision. 

Vision murmurs an apology, and puts a finger to his head. 

Pietro tries to dodge, but he’s not fast enough, why wasn’t he fast enough?  _ He should've been fast enough _ \- 

And it’s like a dam broke, and his life comes flooding back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard. 
> 
> Any criticism is welcome! I want to know what I can do better~!


	3. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a promise to keep and a friend to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! ^-^

After a few hours, Jean had calmed down enough. She wasn’t crying, but she felt numb. She was still sporting red rimmed eyes, but Jean couldn't figure out if it was from her failure, or from the fact that Peter was missing. He was trapped, and it was _her fault._ _She_ couldn’t calm down enough to warn him, _she_ couldn’t interpret her dream to see where he was taken. She forgot her the majority of the dream after Peter left. 

The Professor asked her about some of the words she said, and she drew a blank. 

She could guess, and her guess didn’t mean any more than anybody else’s. She only remembered that Peter’s trapped in some sitcom thingy.

And she couldn’t stop it. 

She needed to tell Magneto about Peter. She promised, after all. If they didn’t think he was coming back, tell Magneto that Peter is his son. So, she sent a message mentally to Magneto. He wasn’t wearing his helmet, which seemed odd. 

_ You need to come to the Mansion. It’s important. I promise, it’s relevant to you.  _

She figured that should be enough. It isn’t the Professor’s voice, and he heard it. He didn’t have his helmet on for once, so he got the message. 

After that, she moved from her bed to talk to the Professor. She knew he was in Cerebro, trying to find Peter. 

But she had a new idea. And a new question. 

_ What if Peter isn’t in this universe? _ That would explain the sitcom thing going on, wouldn’t it? People don’t act like that in real life. Sitcoms  _ aren’t _ real life. 

She walked to the elevator and sent a psychic message to Hank, who she knew for a  _ fact _ was in there with the Professor. He nearly always was. 

Then, Scott came to her. Probably feeling the house shake, he was most likely concerned for her. 

“How bad was the nightmare?” He asked. 

Jean leaned in for a hug, knowing she had a bit of time before the Professor came. “Peter’s gone. I saw it in my dream, and I couldn’t stop him from disappearing.” She wasn’t crying, but Scott probably knew how she felt. Her powers have been a little weird lately, so she could be projecting her feelings onto everybody. 

He just continues to hug her until the Professor and Hank come up from Cerebro. 

After a few minutes, they do come up. “Yes, Jean? You have an idea?” The Professor said. 

Jean takes a breath and announces her idea, “What if Peter isn’t in this universe? What do we do? Because I said I remembered a sitcom thing, so an alternate reality would make sense.”

Everybody nods, which leads her to believe her idea has ground.

Then Magneto comes walking in, and says, “Charles, I didn’t believe you would sink so low as to use one of your students to contact me.”

And everyone but Jean and the Professor moves to some kind of fighting position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom~! That's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any criticism is welcome, I want to know how I can do better~! :)


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~!

And it’s like a dam broke, and his life comes flooding back to him.

Pietro- _ No _ , Peter- That’s his name- remembered everything. 

He remembers his real sisters, his real twin, the real Wanda, the one who has powers just like Jean, the one who’s scared she’ll hurt someone, he remembers little Rosie, who loves to dress up and make believe she’s a fairy, who’s so sweet and innocent-

He remembers feeling absolutely  _ worthless _ when Apocalypse broke his leg, and he couldn’t  _ do _ anything, he was  _ helpless _ , he could only watch the others fight, he was so  _ weak _ -

He remembers how it felt to know a little to late that Magneto was his father, to not be able to tell him, that he might never be able to say that he’s his son, to maybe never see him again-

He remembers how it felt to freeze, to be so- so- so slow, so  _ late _ , he physically  _ couldn’t _ say the words, the words that would change their lives,  I’m your son, even when the end of the world was coming-

He remembers that he’s a mutant, with superspeed. 

He has a team, a family, a  _ home _ -

He’s a part of the X-Men-

He’s Quicksilver-

_ Peter _

Remembers

_ Everything _ .

He gasps. Vision or whatever his name is, backs away slowly. 

“Pietro, are you ok?” Vision asks carefully. 

“No- Yes- It depends. Jean- She can get me out of here. We  _ need _ to get out of here. Judging by how Jean reacted to her dream, this place  _ isn’t _ safe. At all. No matter how it looks.”

“Pietro-”

“My name isn’t Pietro. It’s Peter. Besides, that sounds like a name…” Peter trails off, thinking of his relationship with his father. Who doesn’t even  _ know _ that he’s his father. He suppresses a bitter laugh. He just can’t get the guts to tell him, can he? 

Peter clears his mind and continues, “Anyway, don’t put me back under her mind control again, please! I need to find a way to contact my favorite telepaths and tell them where I am, they can get me out, just don’t put me under it again! It’s creepy- I promise, I can think on my feet, I can do what she wants, just don’t put me back-”

“I won’t. I will help you. There is a whole _ town  _ here under Wanda’s mind control. Can you get them out too?”

Peter nodded. “I’m sure they can get them out! My team’s super powerful, we can do almost anything! They can get everybody out. That mind control is horrible, everybody should be released from it!”

“Ok. You’re… more calm than the other person I released from mind control.” Vision said, recalling the first person he released.

“I’ve been mind controlled before… but never like this.” Peter said. He didn’t feel like elaborating, and Vision didn’t push. 

“I can tell you my life story later, but we need a plan.” Peter says, his mind in overdrive. “First, see how far away we can get from here. Maybe there’s a limit to her control?”

Vision starts, “Perhaps. Mayb-”

Billy and Tommy enter the room, effectively stopping the conversation. Peter wonders if it’s Wanda, trying to control him even without mind control. 

He tried to super speed out of there, before realizing he  _ couldn’t _ . What had Wanda  _ done _ to him? He tried again, tried to run past the two children, and take Vision with him, but he just took an odd step forward. Now everybody was staring.

Peter didn’t know what to do. Who was he without his speed? His  _ whole identity _ is based on his mutation.

Peter felt himself sinking to the floor, unable to stop himself. Yes, he had jokes, he could lighten the mood, but he was of no use to anybody without his powers, his mutation. Nobody would care about him, and he would die alone. His friends wouldn’t care anymore, he would never be able to tell Magneto he was his son, and it really didn’t matter, he would never accept him, even if he had his powers. Who would care about him? He’s some loser who lived in his mom’s basement and stole things until after Apocalypse attacked. 

Why did anybody care? Honestly, if his team just left him in this sitcom hellscape, he wouldn’t be surprised. Why did Jean even care he was gone? It would be better for everyone if they left the weak, helpless, _ nobody _ in this sitcom. 

-~-

“Billy, Tommy, go find your dad. I want you to meet your Uncle while I make dinner, ok?” Mom called out. 

They choursed an “Ok!” They really didn’t want to, but they knew they should listen to their mom. 

So they went to find their dad. And this mysterious ‘Uncle.’

When they entered the room, dad stopped talking. Billy wanted to know why, but he heard his dad’s voice saying, “The twins shouldn’t know.” on repeat. But why? What shouldn't they know? 

The stranger, who is probably their Uncle, moved to grab the back of dad’s head. Then he looked confused. Billy could hear him say, “Why isn’t it working, it should be working, why isn;t it working?” But he didn’t open his mouth. 

Was Billy going crazy? He hoped he wasn’t.

Then ‘Uncle’ took a step forward. He heard so many thoughts after that. He saw him step back and slide down against the wall, the negative thoughts increasing. Billy didn’t know what to do. 

Wait. What’s a Sitcom Hellscape? How is he stuck in one? Is Billy’s life a lie? Is  _ his life _ part of this  _ sitcom hellscape _ ?

Billy collapses. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. He basically learned his life was a lie. He tried to focus on dad, but he heard more. 

His own father is wondering if he’s fake. He doesn’t know what to do. Tommy went to check on ‘Uncle.’ He probably thought Billy was fine with dad, and should check on the other person who doesn’t look so good.

Doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

Billy needs to find something, _ someone  _ real. Tommy would work! Maybe he could ask Uncle about what’s going on. He clearly knows  _ something _ about what’s going on!

Not dad. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he thinks he’s fake.  _ Billy isn’t fake _ . 

... _ Right?  _

Billy shakily stands up and calls to Tommy, who seems to have helped Uncle enough to come to Billy. 

Billy looks at his dad and says, “Dad, could you please leave? I think we should meet our uncle without interference.” He doesn’t say what he wants to. 

_ Why do you think we’re fake? _

He knows that he’s probably going crazy, he should probably be put in a mental asylum, but he knows what a sitcom is. And when he thinks about it, his life does seem  _ awfully similar _ to one. 

His dad leaves without a word, leaving Billy to share everything with his brother and Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't mean to write that much! I just started writing and didn't want to stop with Peter's part, ig. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome~! I would love to know what I could do better! :)


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean keeps a promise.

Jean knew she should’ve told everyone she summoned Magneto to the school, but she figured  _ she _ just needed to talk to him, she didn’t need to include everybody else in the conversation.

She  _ didn’t _ think he would think it was the Professor using her, and go to him instead. 

“I invited him. I need to talk to him.” Jean says in her defence. She looks to Magneto. “Can we talk in private? I need to tell you something.” She walks toward her room. He hopes that he’ll follow. 

She needs to keep her promise to Peter.

She can’t fail him again.

Luckily, when she gets to her room, she sees that he did, in fact, follow. 

“I made a promise to Peter I would tell you this if something happened. Uh- Peter’s your son. And he’s trapped in some sitcom world. We don’t know where or how to get him out.”

Jean waits for him to process. After a few moments, it’s clear he wants to be alone. She turns and leaves the room, going back to the rest of the team. 

She hopes he doesn’t destroy her room. Not that it would take _ too _ much effort to fix. She does have telekinesis, after all. 

When she gets there, Hank asks why, still not fully trusting him.

Jean responds, “I needed to keep a promise to Peter. You know how Peter’s Magneto’s son…? He wanted me to tell Magneto if I wasn’t sure he was coming back.”

Everybody looks away, giving Jean the impression that they couldn’t find him. 

“I have an idea though.” Now everybody’s looking at her. “What if he’s in some kind of different universe? If the multiverse exists? That would explain why you couldn’t find him anywhere on Earth. After all, with Cerebro, you can find anybody.”

“Did you go into our minds?” Hank asks. 

“I didn’t need to read your minds, it’s written all over your faces.”

A quiet ‘Oh’ escapes Hank.

“Maybe we can make some multiverse tracker? Or just explore the multiverse to find him?” Jean explained. 

“I can do that.” Hank said. Everybody looked at him. “I’ve been experimenting with the multiverse theory, and getting to a different universe.”

And Magneto walks in. Hank and Scott stiffen, but not enough to be visible unless you’re looking for it. 

“How can I help?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short~!
> 
> I tried to make it longer, i just didn't know how :/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy isn't insane~! Yayy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's really short, and not really that great. Writers block sucks. :(

Billy was confused. He still heard the voices. He heard Tommy wondering why Billy was being weird. 

Yes, Billy knew Tommy was the cool twin, but he wasn’t that weird. 

“What’s a sicom hellscape? I heard you say it, without your mouth moving, and I don’t know why, and how are we in one?” Billy blurted out. 

His uncle looked confused. They were all sitting on the ground, and he heard him say something else without his mouth moving. 

“Kid? Can you hear me?”

What? Was he expecting him to answer? Did he know? Was it possible he  _ wasn’t  _ going insane? 

“Yes.” He said. He didn’t know what else to do. Uncle looked a little shocked, but not that much. 

Tommy looked at him with a look. A ‘What the heck are you doing’ look.

Suddenly, Uncle got a little quieter. Inside, not outside. He could still hear Tommy and everybody else in the house, heck, probably the entire neighborhood, but not Uncle. 

If ‘???’ was a facial expression, it would be Billy’s right now. 

“You’re quiet now.” Billy said, shocked. Tommy now shared the expression Billy had. Tommy had no idea what was going on. 

“I think you're a telepath? I know two of them. And uh. This is kind of a fake world? And we need to leave. Like, now.” Uncle said. 

Tommy started nervously laughing, thinking it’s a joke. He seemed a little freaked out by it. Billy heard the voice (thoughts?) emanating from Tommy. 

“It’s a joke, right…?” 

And Billy didn’t know how to tell him it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I wanted to write something for this story to show it isn't abandoned lolol~!
> 
> I try to not be online as much on the weekend, but sometimes I might post then!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~! :)
> 
> (I have other Marvel works if anybody's interested~!)


	7. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men travel across the multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Really short! I'm working on a longer one though, I hope that helps.

It took a week to finish the ‘Multiverse Transport’ as Kurt called it once. It stuck. (Multiverse Transport is much easier to say than Hank’s scientific name for it, anyway.)

That was with Magneto’s help building it. His ability to control metal really helped with the actual construction.

He was helpful in some ways, and in others, well, annoying Hank with endless questions isn’t going to help anything. It’ll just slow him down. 

When it was finally done, and everybody piled into the jet. It just didn’t feel the same without Peter. But they would get him back. They had to. 

Nobody knew what they were going to do if they couldn’t get Peter back. They  _ had _ to get him back. Failure wasn’t an option. 

Jean still found something suspicious about all of this. “How did you manage to find the universe Peter’s in?” 

Hank turned to face her. “I was looking in the surrounding area of the school for signs of dimension travel, and I traced it back to a universe in the future.”

Kurt jumps in, “Wait, we’re  _ time travelling _ too?” 

Hank nods in response. “To 2023.” 

Hank taps some of the controls, and they were dimension travelling. 

And time travelling. To 2023. 

After a few minutes of a bumpy ride, they arrived. The first thing they could see was a red tinted barrier, surrounding… something. Nobody could tell what. They walked out of the jet, and-

“Hands above your head! Don’t move!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like this. 
> 
> (Yes, that's Hayward. He should be that kid in the Yo-Magic commercial. >:C)
> 
> (Shameless Self Promo~ I have other Marvel works!)


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda will never be satisfied~
> 
> (I like musicals. And this felt relevant to that~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Another chapter!
> 
> This one's longer, I promise~!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Peter didn’t know what to do. Yes, he knew how to block his thoughts off from telepaths. (When the professor said it was important, he really didn’t believe him. Now, well… He’s glad he could help this kid. He also doesn’t want to be mind-controlled again.) But that doesn’t mean he’s all knowing. He’s never been good with being a team leader. 

Like that one time, when Raven thought everybody should have a turn being leader in the Danger Room, in case they really do have to transfer leadership, and he couldn’t get words out. It was like his brain short circuited. He felt so… slow. Not like himself. They didn’t give him another shot at that.

He didn’t want another shot. He threw his first one away, what makes him deserve another? He’s weak enough already-

Peter breaks his train of thought. He can’t think about that. He’s not safe. He can save that for later. When he’s  _ safe _ . And not near a telepath that can probably sense his feelings. He can’t let these kids down. 

The other kid looked confused. Peter decided to do something about it. “Ok, what are your names? Seems like we should know each other’s names before we have to go. Because we have to go. I’m not joking. This place isn’t safe. My name is Peter Ma-”

Peter hears footsteps. Vision? 

Or _ Wanda? _

Whoever it is, they arrive at the top. Peter’s standing in front of the twins (He never did get their names…), with an angry expression on his face. He can’t let them get hurt. 

It’s Wanda. Crap. 

“Pietro? Why do you look mad?” He didn’t respond. Didn’t think he needed to. He unblocked his mind, allowing Billy in. 

“Run.”

Wanda must’ve heard. Was she the one controlling him? Wanda shakes her head. “ _ No. _ ”

_ No _ . He failed them. 

The sensation of feeling the rewind in time was odd. 

But Peter was pushed aside, and Pietro came out to play.

~~

“Hi!” Pietro says cheerfully. 

Vision looks thoughtful. He held out his hand, most likely for a handshake. But, Pietro has to high five it, like some kind of idiot, why-?

It doesn’t feel right. 

_ But it does feel right. _

Yes, it feels right. Wanda is his twin sister, Vision his brother in law. He has twin nephews he was told about when he was told about Vision. 

~~

Huh. That felt like deja vu. Or maybe it’s more? 

_ Probably nothing more than that.  _

Peter-  _ No _ \- 

Pietro shoves the thought aside. 

“Pietro, do you want to meet your nephews?” Wanda asks. Why does that sound like some kind of order, a _ threat-? _

_ It’s Wanda! She would never hurt me! _

“Of course! They have to meet their Uncle Pete!” He exclaims, and everything feels right again. Was anything ever wrong?

“Great! They’re in their room, upstairs, first door on the right.” Wanda states. “I’m going to make a family dinner to celebrate!”

Pietro walks right past Vision, who was giving him the creeps at this point. He was just staring at him. For no reason. 

And Pietro’s in the twin’s room. They were staring at him, confused. Probably because he’s a random person in their house who they’ve never met before, let alone seen.

“Hi kids!” Pietro feels so  _ awkward _ , but he shouldn’t, he  _ knows _ he’s around kids often, likes them, this feels so  _ wrong- _

_ He probably feels awkward because children aren’t his strong suit, after all, he doesn’t talk to children much anyway.  _

Yeah, that’s it!

One of the children, the one in red, looks at him weirdly. He turns to his twin, the one wearing blue, and gives him some kind of look. Do these kids already hate him? That really doesn’t feel right,  _ usually children love him- _

_ It’s probably just Wanda’s kids’ personality! They’ll warm up to him! _

“Something wrong?” He asks. Yes, they’ll warm up to him, but this is straight up weird. 

“You... really don't know?” The blue one asks, seeming hesitant. 

“Know what?” Pietro asks, genuinely curious. What could they  _ possibly _ mean? 

The twins share a look again, and they introduce themselves. Apparently, the blue one is Tommy, and the red one is Billy. Interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good~! 
> 
> <3


	9. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' thoughts and Hayward being a jerk. >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have much dialogue, and is Charles POV. Enjoy~! :D

Erik looked one second away from turning those guns on their owners. That would put them  _ all _ at risk. Erik is reckless, yes, but there’s no way he would do something that  _ blatantly stupid _ . 

Right?

But he wants to see his son. There’s  _ nothing _ that can keep Erik away from his family. 

Charles frantically spoke into his mind, “Erik don’t. We must have an advantage. They might be keeping Peter for experimentation or something. We don’t know anything. We need to figure out more about our situation.”

Erik begrudgingly tried to calm down. Charles could sense it. He was trying. But one wrong move by the soldiers and Erik  _ would _ attack. Charles isn’t stupid enough to think otherwise. Erik wants his son back. 

Charles reads the minds of most people here. The leader (or so it seems) seems to hate ‘super-powered individuals.’ Is he this universe’s Styker? Is he going to experiment on them? Kill them? 

Make sentinels? Like in the old version of the future? Like the one Logan came from?

They’re all doomed. Aren’t they? Even if they manage to get away from that, then this universe is doomed. Charles heard what Logan said when he was talking about the future. The worst of the worst of society are left alive. 

It’ll be worse than Apocalypse’s plan to let the strongest survive. The director might not let them get to Peter. He might want to keep Peter, experiment on him, maybe he’ll manage to capture the others,  _ there are a million different ways this could go wrong- _

Not if they have a plan.  _ They just need a plan. _

He saw the ‘Westview Anomaly’ in this guys’ head- Peter has to be in there,  _ he has to be- _

He needs to get a plan. That’s it. He lightly scans the mind for some people who might be empathetic to their situation. That could help make the beginnings of a plan.

Charles finds three people who might listen. He metally called out to them for help. He just had to hope they would listen. He just sensed their beings. There wasn’t much time for anything else. 

“We’re here to help!” Charles shouted. He telepathically told his team to follow his lead. That he has a plan. He put his hands up. From feeling the being of the acting director (Going in too far would be a violation of privacy), he would shoot them all. He just has to appeal to him. Without showing that they’re mutants. 

Charles makes a telepathic channel open for all of them. 

“We can’t show our powers. The person in charge… he doesn’t like mutants to say the least.”

Charles rolls forward, ignoring the protests. They don’t want to hide anymore. But they need to. 

At least, for now. They can totally get this guy later. 

“We’re going to get Peter back, but we need to dodge this group. Or work with them. Once we get Peter, we leave unless something keeps us here.” He thought. 

Charles has left the psychic group chat. He left it open for everybody else, in case they wanted that line of communication open.

Charles puts his hand on his armrest. He has to move toward them somehow. 

Besides, if he wanted to attack them, he doesn’t really need to use his hands. It just helps hone his powers for him to raise his hand to his head. 

“Who are you?” The (acting) director asks. Erik rolls his eyes, used to everybody knowing he’s a terrorist leader, and them thinking he’ll harm them. But this is a different universe.  _ And _ in the future. Nobody knows Erik as Magneto. He’s just another nameless face in the crowd. 

They all are. 

“We’re here to get into the Westview Anomaly. There’s somebody in there we need to reach.” Charles says. He has to stop himself from saying, “Don’t worry, it’s not who you want.” Because that man has a plan. Charles is just barely stopping himself from looking in that jerk’s head so he can know it all and stop it before it can begin.. 

In the corner of his eye, he spots three people running closer to the jet. Charles has to hope they will help him, even when they see Kurt. Many people think Kurt is some kind of aberration, a mistake. Charles knows this isn’t true. 

But he knows he has to protect Kurt anyway. He shouldn’t have to. If people could stop hating…

He has to focus. Focus on the plan. Focus on getting Peter back home. 

To do that, he can’t think about how much of a jerk this guy is, he can’t worry about if they don’t get Peter back, he has to focus. 

“Yeah? Good luck. We can’t get in there with every resource SWORD has. You’re welcome to try though.” Hayward responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Charles could practically  _ see _ Erik’s smirk right now. Charles didn’t have to be telepathic to know what Erik was thinking now. 

“Can we work with you maybe? See what information you have? We need to confirm our person is in there, after all!” Charles shouted. He was still a fair distance away from him. He could still see the lasers on his chest, signaling that the army Hayward had was still aiming at him. 

Pity, really. Such dedication is going to the wrong side.

“Yeah, sure. But getting in there isn’t easy. Maximoff doesn’t want anybody going in or out.” Hayward says nonchalantly. Is the ‘Maximoff’ he’s referring to Peter? 

Charles could feel everybody else’s panic with his own. He saw the three people get closer. 

No. Peter wouldn’t leave. How would he even get to this universe anyway? And why would he stop people from leaving? And why wouldn’t he give a warning? How do they even have him on record in this universe?

Peter has to be trapped in there. It’s the only explanation. There are too many questions for Peter to be the orchastater of this. 

Tyler makes a motion, and the lasers turn off. Charles breathes a sigh of relief. Charles tells everybody except Erik to stay on the ship telepathically. He’s not going to stop Erik from getting to his son. 

Hayward shouts, “Rambeau! Woo! Get these setted in!”

Charles laughs internally. Those are two of the three he called to for help. Whatever he has planned, they won’t go along with it. 

Charles digs in his mind. Of course. His plan is to use them to get… Vision? Is he blind or something? He’ll kill them once he’s done. 

They have to be wary of everything here. 

Erik runs to Charles’ side. Charles whispers Hayward’s plan to Erik. Erik looks ready to murder him, so he finishes with, “We can turn his plan against him. Don’t worry, Erik. We can use him instead.”

And Erik seems satisfied with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hayward is a jerk, and I don't like him.


	10. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a weird chapter, sorry. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a bit. :(

Pietro finds the twins to be very interesting. They don’t seem to talk much. It’s like they're hiding something. Pietro can’t tell if it’s a small secret like some sort of prank, or a big one,  like how this world is fake and he’s being mind controlled like how Wanda puts fish guts in everything she cooks. 

Both are just examples, but hey, they could be fake-

Like his life-

Something’s wrong-

Everything is fine. Great, really! His nephews will take time to adjust to him. 

Billy keeps staring at him and focusing, like he’s some huge mystery he’s trying to figure out. 

Really, it reminds him of when the Professor tries to read his mind. He says his thoughts go too fast for him to process.

What was he thinking about again? He can’t remember. That doesn’t really  _ feel right- _

It probably wasn’t a big deal. It really couldn’t have been that interesting if he forgot. 

Billy keeps doing it. Sometimes, when he does it, he gets memories of things that never happened. Like breaking somebody who could control metal out of prison for- for-

He can’t remember.

Whatever. It’s  probably not real anyway.

After a little while, which was probably really only ten minutes, Tommy asks questions at a lightning quick speed. As soon as he gets the answer for one question, another emerges. Really weird. He goes from quiet to asking questions like this. Which, Pietro supposes is normal for children. He is technically about a week old. 

Doesn’t make it any less weird. 

Then Billy put his hand to his head  like the Professor would and he can hear his voice in his head. 

_ GET OUT OF HIS HEAD! _

All he can see is purple fighting with a mixed kind of blue and red. He’s pretty sure he’s on the floor now, but he doesn’t care. 

_ He only feels pain. _

He might’ve even been crying. That would be embarrassing. But is this even real? What is  _ real _ ? Pietro (Or was he Peter? He doesn’t know- He doesn’t  _ know his name- _ ) doesn’t know, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, all he knows is having this battle in his head  _ hurts _ . 

And it won’t  _ stop _ . 

It hurts more than the time he broke his leg, but he can’t remember how he broke his leg. The purple gives him an image of falling from a tree playing with Wanda when he was 12, but the red and blue gives him a video of super speeding around somebody, some creepy blue dude, and he snapped his leg.

The red is lying to him. Clearly. That seems so- so-  _ fake _ . 

But doesn’t everything? He doesn’t know who to trust.  _ Pietro  _ picks a random color to help. Because his gut tells him this torture won’t end until he picks a color to help. 

_ Pietro  _ picks the wrong color. 

He can practically hear the witch like cackles from the purple side as it banishes the red and blue from his mind. 

Such a shame. It’s a really pretty color mixture. 

He can finally see again. And he sees Billy on the floor, in the fetal position right next to him. He’s crying. Something’s wrong. Tommy is kneeling over them, trying to make sure they’re ok. 

Why didn’t he call his mom? His twin and Uncle on the floor, and he doesn’t call his mom. Something odd is going on. 

Pietro needs to find out what it is. 

A wave of purple clouds his vision.

Wait. What’s wrong again? He can’t remember. Oh. Billy’s on the floor crying. 

Well. Clearly he needs to get his sister! He’s about to do just that, and then the doorbell rings. He yells, “I’ll get it! Don’t worry!” 

He knows Wanda’s doing something in the kitchen, and he’s not going to interrupt that. 

He walks downstairs with Tommy, carefully placing Billy on the couch. Tommy stays with Billy while Pietro quickly gets the door. 

He opens it with difficulty (It’s a really heavy door.), and Pietro sees somebody he thought he would never see again. 

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, did I leave a cliffhanger? I must've misplaced it~! >:)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading~! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> ^-^


	11. Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, outside of the Hex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing hope that Fietro is Peter :(

Erik knows that they have to use SWORD to get Peter. His son. 

He needs to get him. 

But their leader doesn’t like mutants, he’s just another Stryker, another Sebastian Shaw, ready to kill everybody who disagrees with them, ready to kill everybody  _ different _ from them.

Of course, this means mutants. Which means ‘Acting Director Tyler Hayward’ might experiment on Peter, he could experiment on  _ any _ of them. 

But Charles suspects he doesn’t have Peter. Which means they should use him, not fight him like this. Because he’s working to get inside where Peter is most likely being held. 

Erik sighs. This is going to be a while, isn’t it?

The two people Hayward called are also military, but they don’t seem to like him that much. He’s not going to fully trust him, but he’d rather be with them then Hayward. 

They take them to somebody named Dr. Dacry Lewis. (“Please, call me Darcy.”)He’s only half paying attention. Because there’s a TV on her desk, playing some kind of sitcom. 

He’s about to ask why some sitcom is playing when they should be finding Peter, but the scene changes from some red-haired woman working in the kitchen and utterly failing to a scene with Peter playing with two children. Twins, by the looks of it. 

One of them is dressed in blue, he’s just asking Peter a bunch of questions about his life, which just have  _ so many references _ to his life. His real life. The other twin seems to be quieter, and he keeps squinting at him, like he’s some kind of problem he’s trying to figure out. 

...A look that reminds him of when Charles is trying to read people’s minds but has trouble. 

Something strange is going on in there, and Erik doesn’t like it. 

Agent Woo speaks after seeing how transfixed he is with the screen. “The Westview Anomaly has a sitcom entangled in all the radiation. Everybody is under mind control to play roles in this sitcom thing. The eras change every episode.”

Erik is suspicious. The amount of information they know isn’t helpful, but it seems to be all they know. Interesting. Laying out all of their cards.

“How do you know they’re being mind controlled?” Charles asks. 

Monica replies, “I was in there, in the Hex.” 

Darcy lit up and said, “Ah! You called it the Hex!”

Monica rolled her eyes and continued. “Wanda pulled me in, and everyone inside is being mind controlled by Wanda Maximoff. She brought back her dead vibranium husband, and made two children. Twins, just like her and her brother, Pietro. There seems to be somebody in there who is acting as him, but-”

“How did you get in?” Erik asked. Sue him. He wanted to get Peter.    
  


“I got in by touching the barrier.” Monica said, slightly concerned.

Erik left the tent. He knew where he was going. He was going to get Peter. 

Once he was out of the room, he pulled his helmet into his grip. He had a feeling he would need it when he was getting ready for the trip. 

Turns out it wasn’t even for Charles. It was for this… barrier. And Wanda. Who is apparently controlling everything. 

He hears Charles and that trio running after him, asking him to come back,  _ it isn’t safe _ . 

If it isn’t safe, then why is Peter in there? He has to get him out. 

He puts the helmet on. Just a few steps away from the border. 

Erik reaches out and touches the barrier. It sucks him in like a noodle. 

Good. 

The next thing he knows, he’s standing in front of some ornate looking door. He doesn’t feel the pressure of his helmet on his head. Instead, it feels like something much lighter is in its place. He tries to reach up and feel it, but his hand won’t  _ move _ . 

Is this what Peter has been dealing with? Or is it something else? 

His hand reaches to the doorbell and presses it. Without his consent. 

He waits a bit, panicking, somebody’s controlling him  _ again _ . And Peter’s been here for a bit. 

The door opens, revealing Peter. 

“Dad?” Peter asks. Wait. 

What? 

A red haired woman walks up behind Peter. “Oleg?” She asks. What.

He tries to stop himself from nodding, but he  _ can’t _ . Who is Oleg?

Erik has some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Thanks for reading~! I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Inches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik enters the Hex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, I'm sorry! I just don't feel like writing today, but at the same time, I do. It's weird. :/

Erik doesn’t know what to do. He needs to save Peter, but he can’t move. He can think, yes, and maybe that’s more than Peter can do. He does have the helmet…

That’s now some kind of hat. Crap.

Maybe she manipulates reality? Because he doesn’t own any hat like this. He drifts through the actions, trying to make a plan. He needs to save Peter, that’s all that matters. 

Whatever it takes. 

The woman sits everybody down on the couch, and tells them she’s making dinner. She calls over her husband. 

Erik has an idea. A stupid, reckless, idea. 

Put the hat on Peter. 

It might help. 

Peter is sitting right next to him…

He can move the hat. It’s just a few inches… right? Peter’s staring at the husband while the twins are talking. What’s going on there? 

Just a few inches.

His hand moves to the hat. He stares at where he wants the hat to go. Peter’s head.

He’s holding that hat, but it’s still on Erik’s head. 

And in one swift movement, the hat is on Peter’s head. 

In one swift movement, Erik is gone.

In one swift movement, Peter is aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~! :D


	13. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is back! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long! Writers block and work don't mix well. :/
> 
> I have a plan! :D

Peter gasps, his memories -his life, really- coming back to him. How did he get here? He registers some kind of hat on his head. It felt heavy, but one hand going up to his head confirmed that it was some kind of baseball hat. It really shouldn’t be that heavy.

He looks around, noticing that he’s on a couch, the twins to the right, farther down, Vision. 

To the left… Erik? Why is he here? 

_ How _ is he here? It doesn’t make sense. Last he knew, he was stuck here. Did… did they find him?

That would certainly explain some things…

Is the hat some reworked version of Erik’s helmet to fit in more? 

Is Erik under someone’s control? 

The mere thought of that freaks him out. He has never been one to submit to  _ anybody _ . Ever. 

And he’s smiling, it looks so  _ genuine _ . He looks as if he got Nina and Anya back. Maybe, in his mind controlled state, this is the same as that. Maybe he remembers something like that, but with this version of life?

Peter smiles. It’s bittersweet, how he gets to see him happy about him. But he never will be. Not really. 

He runs in circles, trying to get a plan. Then he realizes he's  _ running _ . Running, as in his mutation.

Did Vision’s not work all the way? Was someone trying to block his mutation when he was mind controlled? 

Maybe this reworked helmet managed to stop his powers from being blocked. Was it even possible to block powers like that?

He knows Billy should know he’s back to normal, so that’s something. But there’s still Erik and Vision…

He just needs to find a way out of here and bring everybody with him. That’s two things. 

Oh, and don’t trust purple. Easy enough, right?

But he needs more information. Time to talk to the twins. Well, telepathically talk to Billy. 

If he knows how to talk into people’s heads yet. He probably does, but he has no idea how being a telepath is. 

Well, he needs to try  _ something _ . Might as well try this. 

“Billy? Can you hear me?”

He feels a tingling in his head, but nothing he can really make out. 

“I’m me again, that helps.”

And then he remembers-

Jean and Charles always said his mind went too fast with his speed. And without his speed, Billy heard him. Now…

He sighs. One attempt shot down. He just needs something else. But he can plan. 

Or try to. Plans were never really his forte. He just went into the action. 

He doesn’t have much of a choice now, does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~! 
> 
> If you've seen the finale of WandaVision, what did you think of it? I think it was awesome, even if they could've done some things better.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I wrote that.
> 
> Please comment! They give me a reason to keep writing~! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading~! :D
> 
> (Shameless Self Promotion~ I have some other Marvel things, if you want more!)


End file.
